For My Honor
by magicafan1989
Summary: He is fighting to defend his country and keep the lives of those he loves safe. She is fighting for her Empire and for her love. The two greatest swordsmen finally meet on the field of battle, with only honor on the line. AU. Please R&R.


**A/N:** The following songfic is based off of a Japanese lullaby called Komori Uta. Popular Taiko drum artist Joji Hirota did the version of the song I'm using. This one came to me on a whim. Hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi or Final Fantasy. Ken Akamatsu owns Negima while Square Enix owns Final Fantasy. I'm merely writing this for your reading enjoyment.

* * *

**For My Honor**

_Nen nen kolori yo_

_Okolori yo_

_Boya wa Yoiko da_

_Nen ne shina_

The warrior stepped out from the cold castle gates. Where once stood an army, there now stood a lone soldier. She had betrayed her kingdom for the enemy, for a girl whom she loved very deeply. He knew in his heart he had to make her pay for her crimes. He drew forth his blade and held out down by his side.

_My dearest love,_

_Our fight draws to a close. Many of our men have died with honor defending our home. The enemy has pushed into our lands. I fear for thy safety, which is why I have sent thee on the last airship out of here._

He had not known her name, but he had seen her grow up in the kingdom. She was a very skilled warrior, trained in sword arts that only the best of their land could dream of. He knew that her skills were superior, but he had put faith in his duty and loyalty to his king and country. He had not failed them in the past, and he would not fail them now.

_Boya no Omori wa_

_Dokoe itta_

_Ano yama koe te_

_Sato e itta_

She had devoted her life to her, to protecting the princess of the Empire. With the Emperor dead and the princess the only heir to the throne, she knew what had to be done. If the Empire were to survive under the guidance of their Empress, then all opposition had to be removed. First fell the desert kingdom to the north, then the port kingdoms to the south and west. But her ambitions would not stop there.

Soon thereafter, the kingdoms of the northern continent fell. Even the most technologically advanced kingdom fell to her wrath. The hand of the Empire stretched itself out even further. Soon, the last kingdom would fall. Here and now, she was facing her final rival, the most feared swordsman of the north.

_My Lady and my love, we are finally at the last kingdom. Today, I fight the General of the enemy forces. Do not fear for my safety. He is a worthy opponent, but he cannot win against the likes of my skills. None but you know of my secret. None ever have, until today._

She took the long blade from her back and held it in one hand, her blue and white _hakama_ flowing in the wind. She wore little armor, providing only protection for her heart. She had never liked the weight of it before, preferring only light clothing to allow her excellent mobility. The warrior girl inwardly scorned her enemy for wearing a near full suit of armor; save for the slim fitting _hakama _he wore.

It had been ten years to the day that she had left the kingdom in her travels. She found no solace in the pacifist ways of her homeland. She was a warrior, not a guard. How ironic, considering that she was now guarding the life of her Empress and her love. As her opponent drew nearer, she readied herself for the fight.

_Sato no Omiya ni_

_Nani morota_

_Den Den Daiko ni_

_Sho no fue_

He held his blade to his side as he approached. Soon, the two met in the field of battle, the castle to his back, and her army to her rear. They circled for a while, waiting for the other to make the first move.

_Our forefathers and ancestors have worked hard to preserve our great and noble kingdom. I will not let them dare try to take our home. Even if I am the last of our warriors that stands, then I shall take down as many as I can. Enclosed is a letter for our son. When he is of age, please give it to him._

The aged warrior closed his eyes feeling the cool, ocean wind whip across the plains. When he opened his eyes, he was the first to speak.

"Who are you that dares defy and betray our kingdom? I know you, but I know not your name. You were a student of the blade, versed in arts that none have ever seen, but yet you betray your homeland for they who would seek to absorb all and destroy what is free!"

The girl scoffed and said, "You and your pacifist ramblings, My Lord. The way of peace is old. Our people were unwilling to fight against the enemy. I knew in my heart that if we remained with the old ways, then we would be defeated. As the saying goes, 'If you cannot beat them, then join them.' Know that I shall be your demise!"

He had heard enough of her ramblings. Taking care as to not let his emotions guide him, he lunged at the girl in an attempt to disarm him. She parried the blow and made her counterattack. Soon, the two were locked in the deadly throes of combat. For three hundred rounds, neither would come out on top. It was then that he knew he had to change the course of the battle.

Leaping backward, he brought his blade low to the ground and swept it upwards with all his might.

"_Hissatsuken Ryuu_!"

Unleashing his Ki, he rent the energy through his blade, sending a wave of Ki toward his opponent, hoping to drain her of her stamina and add it to his own. It was then that the true nature of the girl came to be known. Groaning in exertion, the warrior bent forward, white wings snapping from her back. Her raven hair turned pure white, while her eyes changed from blackest black of night to deepest blood red. She flew into the sky, nimbly dodging the attack.

"What manner of creature art thou?"

"Lo, I am thy Angel of Death! Thy time has come at an end, My Lord!"

She swooped down and swung her blade.

"_Hyakaretsu Oukazan_!"

"_Hissatsuken Dan_!"

The sakura colored blade of Ki struck his shining white blade, creating a blinding light. Relying on his trained senses, he detected her and swung. She sensed him as well and slashed with relative ease, putting little effort into her strike. When the light had dimmed, the sun shone down on the two warriors, each leaning forward, their backs to each other. The first to move was the girl, sheathing her blade and retracting her wings into her back.

The warrior stood standing for a little longer before the blade fell from his hand. He crumpled to the ground, the wound from his stomach staining the vibrant green grass a deep crimson. The demon knelt down next to him.

"How does it feel, knowing that your fight was in vain, old man? You have lost. Know that I, Setsuna Sakurazaki, have defeated you. Let my name be the last you ever hear."

The warrior only said one thing in reply as his dying breath escaped his lips.

"Elaine."

_And know this: If I am to perish on the field of battle this day, know that your name shall be the last that escapes my dying breath._

_All my love,_

_Cyan_

_Nen nen kolori yo_

_Okolori yo_

_Boya wa Yoiko da_

_Nen ne shina_

_

* * *

  
_

**Translations:**

Sleep well, Sleep well

Sleep soundly

You are a good boy

Sleep well

Where has your nursemaid girl

Gone to, boy?

She went across that mountain,

Then to her home village

What presents did she bring for you

From her home village?

A little Den-Den drum

And a little Sho-Flute

Sleep well, Sleep well

Sleep soundly

You are a good boy

Sleep well

_Hissatsuken Ryuu_ – Bushido: Empowerer Sword

_Hyakaretsu Oukazan – _Hundred Raging Cherry Blossom Strike

_Hissatsuken Dan_ – Bushido: Cleave Sword


End file.
